gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Four
Season Four of Glee premiered on September 13, 2012 '''and concluded on '''May 9, 2013. Glee aired on Thursdays at 9PM EST instead of Tuesdays at 8PM EST. This season followed the lives of both New Directions and the lives of the alumni who recently graduated, in Season Three. The series focuses on a high school Glee Club called New Directions, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. This season, however, introduced several new characters, such as Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, Hunter Clarington and winner and runner up of The Glee Project, Blake Jenner (Ryder Lynn) and Ali Stroker (Betty Pillsbury) respectively, it also counts with the return of Alex Newell (Wade "Unique" Adams). Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans) was also promoted to the main cast, as his character was recurring in Seasons Two and Three. Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) and Jayma Mays (Emma Pillsbury) both reduced their roles to recurring after being main cast for three seasons. New characters were introduced as the plot focuses on the new generation of the New Directions due to the loss of several members after graduation. The plot also focuses on Rachel's college experience in New York as well as what the rest of the alumni are doing after graduation. It has been confirmed that Glee will return for Season Five and Season Six. Source Cast Main Cast *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (22/22) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (22/22) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (22/22) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (22/22) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (19/22) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (19/22) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (19/22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (17/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (16/22) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (15/22) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (13/22) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (8/22) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (8/22) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (8/22) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July (5/22) *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright (3/22) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (2/22) *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (1/22) *Katey Sagal as Nancy Abrams (1/22) Guest Stars *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (22/22) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (22/22) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (20/22) *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams (18/22) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (18/22) *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston (14/22) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (13/22) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (11/22) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (10/22) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (9/22) *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose (7/22) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (7/22) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (6/22) *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington (4/22) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (3/22) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (3/22) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (3/22) *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam Crawford (3/22) *Ginny Gardner as Katie / Marissa (2/22) *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero (2/22) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (2/22) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (2/22) *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester (1/22) *Mark Christopher Lawrence as Rob Adams (1/22) *Davenia McFadden as Betty Adams (1/22) *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman (1/22) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (1/22) *Aisha Tyler as Tanisha Puckerman (1/22) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (1/22) *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington (1/22) *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (1/22) *Ali Stroker as Betty Pillsbury (1/22) *Valerie Mahaffey as Rose Pillsbury (1/22) *Don Most as Rusty Pillsbury (1/22) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (1/22) Co-Stars * Brad Ellis as Brad (7/22) * Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett (6/22) * Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (5/22) * Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff (4/22) * Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette (4/22) * Riker Lynch as Jeff (3/22) * Curt Mega as Nick (3/22) * Dominic Barnes as Trent (2/22) * Neil Parker as Wes Fahey (2/22) * Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba (1/22) Episodes Major events *The introduction of the next generation of New Directions: Wade "Unique" Adams, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn. *The break up/dramas of several couples: Finchel, Klaine, Brittana and Wemma. *The love triangles of Marley/Ryder/Jake and Sam/Brittany/Santana. *Marley struggling with self-image issues. *Will leaving and putting Finn in charge of the glee club. *New Directions loss at Sectionals and re-entering the competition after Warblers' disqualification. *The unaccomplished, and now accomplished Wemma wedding. *Kurt and Rachel's future in New York and NYADA. *Santana's move to New York and settling in with Kurt and Rachel, as well figuring out what to do with her life. *Ryder's catfish storyline, and finding out Unique is the catfish. *Rachel's rivalry with her dance teacher, Cassandra. *Rachel's pregnancy scare and her break-up with Brody after finding out about his secret. *Blaine dealing with his crush on Sam and Tina dealing with her crush on Blaine. *A gunshot going off at McKinley which sends everyone into panic. **Sue being fired from McKinley after telling Figgins the gun was hers. *Rachel's "Funny Girl" audition and callbacks. *Kurt working at Vogue.com and meeting/befriending, Isabelle Wright. *Burt discovering he has cancer, and the news of having been cured. *Finn deciding what to do with his life. *Blaine planning to propose to Kurt. *Brittany receiving a near perfect SAT score and subsequently graduating early and getting an early admission invitation from MIT. *New Directions win at Regionals. Trivia *Darren Criss, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, and Chord Overstreet are the only main cast members to have appeared in every episode. Recurring guest stars, Melissa Benoist and Jacob Artist also are in all the episodes. This also makes this season the one with the most absent main cast members. This also means that Kevin McHale is the only actor to have appeared in every episode of Glee, with Jenna Ushkowitz appearing in all but one. *Last season in which Heather Morris, Mark Salling, Amber Riley and Harry Shum Jr. are main cast. *This season marks the first time that Lea Michele, Matthew Morrison, Cory Monteith, Naya Rivera, and Amber Riley have been absent. **Heather Morris and Harry Shum Jr. are also both absent for the first time, since their introduction. *Family members of Marley, Jake, Artie, Emma, and Unique were all introduced. *For now, it is the season with the least amount of released albums, without counting EPs. **Also, despite having a "Season 4, Volume 1" disc, there was no other volumes released. *This is the first season where Vocal Adrenaline and Jesse St. James do not appear. *Puck and Mike are the only main cast to not have solos. **Finn's solo was only on an album, and wasn't featured in an episode. *There were only two episodes with the full main cast, Thanksgiving and I Do. *There were only four episodes with all twelve members of New Directions present; Thanksgiving, Sadie Hawkins, Girls (and Boys) On Film and All or Nothing. The Role You Were Born to Play and Glease does not count since Kitty and Ryder weren't members yet. *Except for competitions, there were only two group numbers, in which all of the current New Directions members performed, Shout and Footloose, both performed in Girls (and Boys) on Film. **Sam and Marley are the only New Directions members which appear in every New Directions group number. Tina, Artie and Blaine also appear in all but Born to Hand Jive. *Glease is the second tribute to a musical. The first was The Rocky Horror Glee Show. *Two couples broke up over the summer, Tina and Mike and Sam and Mercedes. Albums released in or during the Season Britney2.0Cover.png|Britney 2.0 (EP) Tumblr mbf4drNFbr1qjw66no1 500.jpg|Glee the Music Presents: Glease Glee S4V1.png|Glee: The Music, Season Four Volume 1 14364895_121121203000.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *Britney 2.0 (EP) *Glee: The Music Presents Glease *Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 Gallery Glee Season 4 Promo.JPG|Season Four - Glee Cast Tumblr m98f6p6FP41qbd895o2 1280.jpeg|Season Four - Cassandra July/Rachel Berry WillSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester - Promo Pic 1 SueSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 1 RachelSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 1 FinnSeasonFour.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 1 seakurt.jpg|Season Four - Kurt Hummel blainese4.jpg|Season Four - Blaine Anderson searach.jpg|Season Four - Rachel Berry - Promo Pic 2 seatina.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang santanasea.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez seasam.jpg|Season Four - Sam Evans seabrody.jpg|Season Four - Brody Weston seamar.jpg|Season Four - Marley Rose seabrit.jpg|Season Four - Brittany S. Pierce seafin.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson - Promo Pic 2 seajacob.jpg|Season Four - Jake Puckerman glee_11-amber-riley-01_2409DJ1.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones seapuck.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman Glee 23-kevin-mchale-01 3014 purplebkg v2 jm.jpg|Season Four - Artie Abrams Glee 36-becca-02 4391 v2kva.jpg|Season Four - Kitty Glee 09-harry-shum-jr-01 3740DJ2.jpg|Season Four - Mike Chang glee_43-kate-hudson-01_5535_jw1.jpg|Season Four - Cassandra July Suevdfvdfdvf.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester - Promo Pic 2 Wills4.jpg|Season Four - Will Schuester - Promo Pic 2 Blue Blaine Sue glee promo.png 523562_10151145448562044_845995820_n.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Blaine Anderson - 13 Days Tina artie glee 12.jpg|Season Four - Tina Cohen-Chang/Artie Abrams - 12 Days 305274_10151148068047044_1390975783_n.jpg|Season Four - Santana Lopez/Kurt Hummel - 11 Days Finn sam.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Sam Evans - 10 Days 564736_10151151374047044_121649231_n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Mike Chang - 9 days 207851_10151152861052044_2087089192_n.jpg|Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days|linktext=Season Four - Mercedes Jones/Brittany S. Pierce - 8 days marleysue.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Marley Rose - 7 days 582670_10151155384487044_269185215_n.jpg|Season Four - Finn Hudson/Brody Weston - 6 days A2SeNzrCQAAcxVj.jpg|Season 4 - Brittany S. Pierce/Kitty - 5 days 3395_10151158131182044_1748215213_n.jpg|Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days|linktext=Season Four - Noah Puckerman/Jake Puckerman - 4 days 3DAYS.jpg|Season 4 - Sue Sylvester/Will Schuester - 3 Days puckblaine.jpg|Season 4 - Noah Puckerman/Blaine Anderson - 2 Days su.jpg|Season Four - Sue Sylvester/Rachel Berry - 1 Day Saison4-16.jpg|Season Four- Noah Puckerman & Mick Chang (from Harry twitter) x9ni01.jpg 94652474-glee-big.jpg Britney2.0Cover.png|Britney 2.0 (EP) TinaSeason4.jpg Tina2Season4.jpg SantanaSeason4.jpg Santana2Season4.jpg Sue2Season4.jpg Will2Season4.jpg Finn2Season4.jpg MikeSeason4.jpg Mike2Season4.jpg BlaineSeason4.jpg Blaine2Season4.jpg BrittanySeason4.jpg Brittany2Season4.jpg ArtieSeason4.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes